Vampires Love
by IAmRavenBlack13
Summary: -Rewritten- Len Kagamine prince of vampires invades Rin Kagamines village. Rin comes out of her cabin and tells Len she'll become his servant if he leaves the village alone. He agreed and took her to his castle. But will Rin have malicious intentions for this proposal?
1. Chapter 1

Vampires Love

_rewrite_

Summary- Len Kagamine prince of vampires invades Rin Kagamines village. Rin comes out of her cabin and tells Len she'll become his servant if he leaves the village alone. He agreed and took her to his castle. But will Rin have malicious intentions for this proposal?

Disclaimer- don't own vocaloid

**Comments make me update faster ^.^**

"Rinny wake up!" my brother Nero had screamed. He jumped up and down frantically on my bed to get me up.

"What?" I replied annoyed that he woke me up before sunrise.

"There here." He said obviously scared of the bloodsuckers that come for tribute every week.

I jumped out of bed and hurriedly put on clothes to look somewhat presentable. I looked outside and saw everyone on their knees as king Len took tribute from each home. I want outside and knelled on the dirty ground as king Len passed my home.

He put his finger on my chin and tilted my head up.

"Well aren't you the pretty one" he said

"Thou are stupid if you think I will give you a decent tribute" I said

He smirked and gave me a deadly smile. I can see the moonlight gleaming off of his fangs.

I looked back and forth and saw people crying and children shaking as the bloodsuckers taunted them. The lord made me and gave me a destiny. This is it.

"Does thou want a servant?" I said

King Len sniffed my neck and licked the main vein in my neck. I closed my eyes shut in disgust. "I'll keep you as a servant… As a blood maid."

I looked shocked "A blood maid?"

"Yes... You're blood smells like hell" (A/N: That's a good thing)

"Will you leave my village alone?" I said

He laughed and said "Sure… why not? But just a little warning. Once you become my Blood Maid there is no going back. You will slowly die and if you become my Blood Maid tonight you will be dead in a month."

"I shall do as you say" I said with my head held high.

"Very well then." He picked me up by my waist and out me on his horse.

"This is the last you will be seeing of me or my friends. Goodbye mortals!" he said as he rode off

'What have I done' I thought to myself as I saw the darkness of the woods enclosing us.

'This is the Haunted Place' I thought as the trees looked black and had no leaves on them. All I can see is the moonlight but that didn't help at all it just made it creepier.

We crept further and further into the forest. And I saw his haunted mansion.

'I'm screwed' I thought.

**Comment Now and I Will Update!**


	2. Chapter 2

Vampires Love

Chapter 2

Thanks for your support on this story… This is a drabble series meaning the chapters are shorter and I'm now posting one every other day

Comments make me update the same day or even the next day!

Disclaimer- I don't own vocaloid

-Day 1 of slavery-

I was stuck in a nasty jail room with cobwebs and mice running on the cement floor. Black widow spiders were crawling slowly on the walls. The walls were covered with blood, some new some old. That's what scared me. Will I become another blood spot on this wall? Or will I actually survive this?

I have been caged up for one day and its already hell… I mean heaven in vampire terminology. Well… at least my brothers are safe.

Also, did I mention I am in chains! As if the metal door wasn't enough! What did that idiot think that a poor unfed peasant girl like me would be able to get through the metal door? He is a fucking idiot.

Ehmm… excuse my ranting and let's get on with the story.

So I am stuck in nearly an animal cage when finally someone opens the door. I look to see a maid that came to open it. She had worried eyes and told me that she thought I need some fresh air and left. Finally a person with common sense. If you want fresh nice oxygenated blood I need some air! Goddamn idiot prince….

After taking my first few breathes of real oxygen I look outside the door taking in my first glimpse of light in days. It will really be heaven here…. A living heaven.

Comment PLEASE!

Message me if u have any ideas for the story!

CYA TUESDAYYYY!


	3. Chapter 3

Vampires Love

Chappie 3

Disclaimer- I don't own vocaloid

Plzz check out some of my other stories!

I will be posting a couple of new stories such as-

1,000 ways to become Prom Queen… starting with freshman year!

_If you like this story review! ^.^_

Slavery Day 2

The first day was heaven…. The second day was purgatory. Today I woke up from my mice infested cage to see that the door was open giving me fresh oxygen and the chain that was on my neck was unlocked so I can move around today.

I saw no sight of len until the night time when he came to feed on me but before I talk about that I should address the fact that the maids are kind to me. Len gave me scraps to eat while the maids snuck some bread and butter or a sandwich. I wish Len was more like the maids… Len is a revolting fucking vampire.

Now, I will address the drinking of my blood. Len walked into my cell with red eyes and stared hungrily at me. Shocked I ducked into a dark corner. He grabbed the chains on my hands and pushed me into the wall. With that he opened his mouth and just sucked the blood out of me. It wasn't romantic at all… it was painful! Stupid vampire romance novels that make it seem like when a vampire sucks your blood it feels like hell. Devil…. They really got to have a more accurate approach.

Well… that was day two of my boring life living with an asshole.

More info on why I didn't post on Tuesday-

My computer was hacked and my mom did not want me on my wifi network including ipods or anything. So when I was able to use a wifi network I reviewed saying the info on why I didn't post on Tuesday. I am so sorry and it will not happen again. To make up for it I will be posting on Saturday, Sunday, and Monday!

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
